Wherever You Are
by Vanna Skywalker
Summary: Takes place after Book Two Finale. Eska decides to go live with Bolin in Republic City and discovers probending. Boleska and Makorra.
1. Letter

FOR** THOSE WHO HAVE NOT SEEN THE FINALE STOP REDAING BECAUSE THERE ARE SPOILERS IN HERE**

* * *

"So I was thinking, I'm not really a fan of a long distance relationship thing. So how about you move to Republic City with me?" Bolin asked Eska.

It took her a minute to process what would happen, but after what had occurred, she could tell he loved her so she said with the smallest smile, "I would love to join you in RepublicCity."

"Could I have a minute with my sister?" Desna said.

"Um...yeah sure." Bolin went to talk with his brother.

Eska knew what Desna was about to talk to her about.

"What am I going to tell mother? That you ran off with an earth-bender you've known for a few months?" Desna asked her.

It's not that Eska wanted to abandon her mother and brother, she just knew it was something she had to do, even though she had ever been away from her brother for long periods of time. That would be the hardest part, nevertheless she said, "I shall come back to visit, but I know it is my destiny to go where he goes. That has been made clear to me," Eska answered.

Desna sighed and rolled his eyes. "I don't understand what it is you see in him, but I guess that I will have to deal with it."

"We are going to go back to the south pole now. Then we are going to go to RepublicCity as soon as everything is settled." Bolin walked over and told the two of them.

"Desna and I must go back to the north to reorganize and figure out things there. Then I shall meet you in RepublicCity later." Eska told him.

"Okay then." Bolin grabbed her face and kissed her just like Eska had kissed him earlier. "See you then. In RepublicCity." He smiled then ran off to the southern portal.

Eska turned and looked at Desna. "Let's just go." She was pretty sure she heard him mumble something like "At least I won't have to deal with _that_."

* * *

Bolin walked in and heard, "I'll always love you Korra."

"And I'll always love you." He saw Korra walk away.

_He must have told her. It doesn't look like it ended well.. _"You wanna hug?" He didn't wait for a reply. Bolin hugged his brother and it reminded him of all those times when they were kids on the street and Mako had comforted him.

Mako was hurt and sure Bolin helped some, but this was the girl he loved, and he knew he would get her back.

"So you told her you guys broke up and she didn't want to stay with you?"

"After she went in that tree, she saw her memories and she remembered the fight. She said we can't happen."

Bolin looked at Mako's face. "You don't agree with that, do you?" Bolin asked sadly.

"No, I don't. I'll get her back. Someday." He knew he had to do some maturing first. Then he would go after her.

* * *

"Mother, we come bearing news," Desna informed.

"Father fused with a dark spirit, leaving Cousin Korra with no choice but to wipe him out. Before his demise he destroyed part of RepublicCity. He had literally turned into a monster." Eska explained to her mother.

She nodded. "Thank you, my children. Though I am saddened by your father's absence, I trust you. If even you think your own father needed to be taken down, he must've been a monster." The reason their mother hadn't been travelling with them was because she disagreed with her husband's spiritual ways and his communication with Vaatu, the force of darkness. She loved her children very much, and knew they could take care of themselves.

Desna and Eska looked at each other then back to their mother. "Desna and I will leave you, now." Eska began to walked out of her mother's chamber.

"Actually, Eska," Desna said as Eska stopped in her tracks, "I believe you have something else you would like to tell mother."

Eska's eyes widened. _Really, Desna. You had to bring that up now?_ She told him with her eyes. She didn't want to tell her she'd be leaving just after their father had left them forever. _I can't tell her now. _"I...I wanted to tell you that...our Uncle Tonraq was going to be made chief of the southern tribe."

"Okay," her mother said, a little confused why Eska needed to tell her that. "You may leave now. I need to have meetings with the councils."

As the twins exited the large room Desna asked, "So you have chosen not to leave?"

"I am not going to tell her I'm leaving just as soon as she found out about father. That would just be cruel." She was also sixteen, and though this was the marrying age where most water tribe women left their homes, she loved her mother so much and wasn't ready yet to leave. "I'm just going to take a couple weeks before I tell her."

"She will still be saddened, no matter when you do it."

"I know," Eska stated as she left to write a letter to Bolin telling her that she would be staying longer than expected.

* * *

"Its been week, don't you think she should've been here by now? What if something happened to her?" Bolin started to panic as he paced around the meditation pavilion trying to speak to Korra.

"I don't know. I'm sure she's fine. You got trapped by her a couple times in the north. She's a strong enough bender." Korra told him trying to calm him down so she could meditate.

"I'm gonna go home and try to get some sleep." Bolin left.

"Okay," Korra said, confused. Bolin had been trying to spend much of his free time with Korra because her and Mako hadn't been talking as much lately. And it kept his mind off worrying about Eska, except today. He'd about had it with the wait, not knowing if she was okay, in trouble, or if she had changed her mind. The last two would break his heart but what would've been most painful is if she changed her mind. He'd always been able to look on the bright side of things, but this time he didn't know how he'd be able to go on if something had happened.

Bolin checked his apartment's mailbox and found a letter from Eska. He didn't know whether to be happy because he heard from her or sad that she wasn't here. Nevertheless, he went to his personal apartment and opened the letter.

_Dear Bolin,_

_ I am not ready to leave my home..._

Bolin stopped reading, concerned, because he thought she wasn't coming.

_because my mother is in grieving from my father's death._

"Whew," Bolin said out loud in his silent apartment.

_ I did not want to leave her at such a time where two of her family members would not be near. I owe my mother everything, and I will stay with her as long as she needs. I miss you, my turtleduck, and I hope to see you within a month. No longer than two. I promise._

_ Eska_

He was relieved because everything was okay, but he still missed her. It would be a hard month, less if he counted the time the letter took to get here.

* * *

AN: So I'm back for a while now. I have a really good idea for this on bc i planned it out this time! I'm really excited about it and I hope you like it bc it'll be real good. Review if you liked, review if you didn't. Just give me your opinion so I can make it better for you. Next chapter should be up in a week, but no promises. NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS I WILL CONTINUE

EDIT: I added in time breaks. Sorry, my bad.


	2. Radio

"Its probending pre-season again in Republic City! Many teams are looking for replacement benders this year including the Fire Ferrets. We have the captain, Bolin, right here ready for an interview right after these advertisements." _Probending? What is probending? _Eska thought as she listen to a radio she requested for such instances as this. Hearing Bolin. She was currently sitting on her bed waiting to hear _anything _about him.

"So I understand this year you are looking for both a water and fire bender." _Water bender?_

"Yeah, my two teammates from last year both decided not to return, so I'm going to be holding tryouts soon enough so we start training."

Hearing his voice made Eska happy but she still missed him. The more she listened to him, the more it pained her. She couldn't take it anymore. She stood up from her bed and went straight to her mother's throne room.

"Mother," Eska stated as she walked in seeing her mother talking to one of the planners, who would help in planning what would happen in the north now that her father was gone. "May I have a word with you."

"Yes, my daughter." She excused the man she was talking to. "What do you need to say, Eska."

Eska cleared her throat. "I, uh, I am leaving."

"Where?"

"I'm going to live in RepublicCity."

"This is not like you, Eska. Please, explain."

"I have fallen for one of cousin Korra's friend. He is an earth bender, and he has asked me to join him there, and I told him I would." Eska looked into her mother's eyes. They were watering.

"I knew you would one day become independent, but I never thought so soon or so far."

"I'll miss you mother, and I'm sorry I have to leave you so soon after father left us," her mother looked at the floor blinking away her tears, "but this is something I must do."

Eska didn't usually hug people, but this was her mother. She hugged her mother and said, "I'm leaving as soon as I pack my things. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. You'll come to visit?" Her mother asked sadly.

"Of course."

Eska turned to leave, but stopped in her tracks and blushed when she heard her mother say, "Don't come back without grandchildren!" She speed walked out of there.

"Where are you going so fast?" She a voice from behind her say. She turned. Desna.

"I'm leaving. For good."

"Oh." He looked away. "I hope you have a safe journey."

"Why are you so uneasy about me moving?" She decided to be blunt. She wanted to know before she left him.

He sighed. "I just want you to make the right choice, and I believe it was a 'caught up in the moment' decision."

"I know I'm making the right decision. You don't have to worry about that."

"I just really don't understand. Why him? He's so... different from you."

"I don't understand it either. I just know, and I hope you can find that one day too. Goodbye." She left her brother. As far as their relationship as siblings was, they were on good terms though it might seem different to others.

She had her personal maids bring her luggage and she packed all she had, knowing she wouldn't be coming back to live permanently. After she finished, they helped her bring her luggage and she borrowed one of the many ships the royal family owned. She made sure to pick out one that did _not _have the northern emblem so she would have less of a chance of being ambushed at sea. They only people aboard were Eska, the captain and his crew. She checked to make sure she had all of her luggage, then the ship set sail.

As she walked to her room on the ship, one of the younger crew members attempted conversation with her. _Does my look of boredom and un-interest invite people to talk to me?_ She asked herself.

"So, the captain said this ship is going to Republic City. What does a water tribe princess like yourself have to do with Republic City?" He leaned against the ship's wall.

_Is he trying to hit on me or something? _"I am moving there." She decided to reply with short answers hoping he would leave.

"Why, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I do mind, and I am moving there to be with my boyfriend."

"I didn't know the northern tribe's princess had a boyfriend."

"Well, I do." She had no idea what was keeping her from water bending on him.

"I bet he's not as good as I could be." _Yep, he's definitely hitting on me. _

"Oh, really."

"Yeah. Who is this guy anyway?"

"He's a probending earth bender, a mover-star, saved the president of Republic City, and the whole world. Name's Bolin. Sound familiar?" She said nonchalantly.

"I'm just going to...go help the captain."

"I thought so," Eska mumbled as he walked away. She bent some water into ice causing him to slip. "And that's for talking to me," She also mumbled.

Eska continued to her room and grabbed the radio she brought with her. _Just a few days..._

* * *

AN: Sorry, it took so long. School and cheer leading took over, but I found some time to finish this chapter. Much more to come!


	3. Probending

"I miss her so much," Bolin sighed.

"Bolin, its been not even two weeks. Not to be rude or anything, but I really don't want to hear about your relationship problems right now." Korra tried to explain to him.

"Oh, sorry," Bolin kept forgetting she'd just broken up with Mako.

"At least you have pro-bending to keep you distracted now. I have nothing."

"I think we both know how you feel abut him," Korra looked away, "so I think you should tell him that," said Bolin.

"I know, but I still can't believe that a week after I left, he went back to Asami. It feels like he doesn't care about me enough." Mako told her about Asami on the way back to RepublicCity. She wasn't angry, she was just...hurt. Of course, both Mako and Asami felt terrible so they broke up as well.

"Korra, I know how he feels. He told me. Trust me, he cares."

"I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to turn this into a conversation about me. I've got to go train with Tenzin." She got up and walked out.

_She changed the subject._ He tried to figure out how to waste time.

* * *

When Eska arrived at the docks of RepublicCity, she had a sudden thought. _Where am I supposed to find him? _She saw the tallest and largest building and figured that it was the 'probending' arena. The radio host had described it that way on the radio. She decided that since she had heard he was starting probending, that she could look there first. Of course, she could go the AirTempleIsland, her cousin had mentioned before, but she also wanted to learn about what exactly this 'probending' is. She used her logic to figure out that it was some type of bending battle.

Since it was _technically_ her ship, she left it at the docks with her stuff inside. She made her way to the gold building. When she got there, she read a sign on the door. It said, "Practice gym open to teams for practice. Three hour a-day limit." _Good, its open then. _

She walked in, and wondered around until she saw a familiar figure bending earth discs into a net. "That's a nice punch you have there." He turned.

"Eska!" He ran to hug her, and she let him which was unusual for her. "What are you doing here?"

"I left earlier than I thought I would. I... I missed you too much."

He smiled. "How did you find me?"

"Well, I had been listening to the radio and heard an interview with you talking about probending, so I thought I might find you here. Also, I wanted to find out about what probending is."

"You don't know what probending is?"

"Not really. I've never been to RepublicCity before now."

_Good thing she got here unharmed_, Bolin thought. He knew that not the best people are out there on the streets. "Well," he explained, "each team has one fire bender, one water bender, and one earth bender. There are three rounds, and its basically best two out of three. There are different zones and rules that are kind of hard to explain, so you should watch a match. I just found the other two benders yesterday. I play on the Fire Ferrets."

"Is that by any chance based off of Pabu?"

"That's exactly what its based off of. Let me take a shower really quick then I'll show you around the city."

Eska waited for about fifteen minutes, then Bolin was ready and they walked around the city. He pointed out all of the major places and many of the restaurants. He even pointed out the billboard that had been made of him as Nuctuk. Then he told her stories of when he was filming his movers. She could tell he missed it.

"I got to do my own stunts, and during filming breaks, they would bring me anything I wanted. And, I got a lot of stuff out of it, like my new apartment." It was silent as Bolin realized something important. "Where is all of your stuff?" Bolin wondered.

"I left it on the boat I took here."

"Let's go get your stuff, and I'll show you to my apartment."

"Okay."

They went to the boat and got Eska's stuff; Bolin carried triple the amount she could, and they made their way to his apartment.

"So do you want to go out and get dinner, or do you want to stay here and hang out?" Bolin asked her.

As she thought about her options, they heard a knock at his door. He went to answer it, and Eska followed. It was Korra.

"Hey, can I talk to yo-," she looked next to him, "Oh hey Eska." She looked back, "I'll come back later."

"No, you don't need to-." Bolin tried to say, but she was already gone.

"Is something wrong with Korra?" Eska asked as he closed the door.

"Not really, but she and my brother broke up a few weeks ago. She's still... figuring out how to deal with it. I can tell she misses him."

"Oh." It was quiet for a couple seconds.

"So, did you figure out what you want to do?"

"Oh, um," she thought, "I guess we can just stay here, I'm not really hungry any way."

"Well, I am. I'm going to order some food. I'll be back in a few minutes." He went to call the noodle place for delivery.

She became bored and decided to explore the apartment. _Okay, so one bed, two closets, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a living room. Perfect size, unless I were to follow my mother's advice; if we were to eventually get married. _She cringed at the thought, and found herself where she started, the living room.

"Okay, my food's going to be here in thirty minutes. I got you something in case you get hungry."

"Thank you. So... tell me more about probending. How did you get into it?"

"Well when my brother and I were younger, we were orphans and we lived on the street. We were offered a place to stay, and we would get paid to probend, so we lived in the attic above one of the training rooms, and that's all we did for a few years. Then Korra came to RepublicCity and joined our team. When she and my brother left, I had to look for replacements and you can't get much better than the avatar and all the other teams have the good benders."

"Do you train everyday?"

"Not everyday, but it'll be more frequent when the season starts."

"I just need to figure out what I'm going to do when you're not here."

"Well, you could come with me, or you could stay with Korra. She needs to talk to someone right now, and don't worry I'll take you to see a match other than mine sometime."

"I would be happy watching you, my turtleduck."

"Aww, thank you, Eska." He kissed her cheek.

"Your welcome," She kissed him back on the lips. He put his hands on her hips, and she put her arms around his shoulders, deepening the kiss. Before anything went too far, the doorbell rang and their food was there.

"These are really good." Eska had decided to eat after all.

"They're from that place I pointed out to you called Narook's. They have a lot of water tribe food, too."

"Well, I'm going to be eating from there a lot more from now on."

Later they went to bed, and at first it was a little weird. They slept straight and kept to their side of the bed, but Eska woke up with big, strong arms wrapped around her. She smiled and went back to bed.

* * *

AN: Sorry the last scene in the bed was short and not detailed. I've never written that before so I didn't really know how to come at it. (Feel free to help/give me suggestions on that). So tell me what you think! More to come, but if you don't like something or have a suggestion, tell me so I can make it better :)


	4. Match Against The Wolf-Bats

One month later...

"So, I guess its safe to assume you're going to see Bolin's match tonight." Korra confirmed.

"Yes, I intend on going." Eska replied.

"Good luck, then."

"What do you mean by that? Explain."

"Well, for one I've heard that Ginger still thinks she and Bolin are a thing, and what better place to make a scene than a probending match?"

Eska put her hand on her chin in thought. "Ginger...the woman who-"

"Was in the movers with him. Yes."

"I'm not so concerned with her."

"I would be. She's one of the most famous people on the planet right now."

Eska brushed it off. "What was the second reason?"

"They're playing the Wolfbats."

"What does that mean for me?"

"Well, they've won the tournament for the past couple years in a row. They're pretty much the best, so the Fire Ferrets will probably lose. And they like to cheat. Bolin could get seriously injured."

"Are you coming?"

"I don't know."

"Is it because Mako is coming?"

"Yes and no. I've got to go. I might see you later." She left Eska and Bolin's apartment.

Bolin had just left to talk to his teammates before Korra came, so now Eska was all alone. She knew about Ginger, and Bolin told her not to worry, but what Korra said about her brought back all of those negative thoughts. She would just have to stay close to him tonight.

* * *

"Ryu and Sakiri are siblings. Ryu is our team's fire bender. Sakiri is a water bender. " Bolin explained to Eska.

Ryu reached out his hand. "Nice to meet you," he said with a smile.

Eska reluctantly reached her hand out and shook his.

"A pleasure," Sakiri said. Instead of reaching her hand out, she bowed to her. Bolin had prefaced the introduction of Eska with the fact that she was a princess. Eska looked her up and down. She did not like Sakiri. She was too pretty to be a probender.

"AND now for tonight's challenging teams. On this side we have the Fire Ferrets," they heard an announcer say.

"I think that's are cue." Sakiri said. Before she and Ryu headed for the platform, she brushed Bolin's arm. Eska knew it wasn't in an accidental way, either.

"Wish me luck." Bolin told Eska.

"I don't believe you will be needing it, but good luck." Eska told him. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek, and she blushed.

"Bolin, let's go!" Sakiri yelled sweetly. Eska glared. He ran to the platform while fixing his helmet on his head. When he got to the platform, he blew Eska a kiss. She sweetly smiled. _Turns out Ginger's not here tonight, but I think I have someone else to worry about. _She thought.

* * *

The bell rang once, signaling the start of the first round. The Wolf-bat's fire bender went straight for Sakiri with a blast to the head. She dodged the blast right on time, and sent a water whip at him powerful enough to knock him into the water.

Simultaneously, Bolin shot discs at Tahno, knowing he would be the hardest to beat. Tahno evaded the discs, using ice here and there. Eventually, by placing enough ice in the right spots, Tahno pushed Bolin off. Eska subtly bent the water so Bolin wouldn't have such a hard fall.

Sakiri and Ryu tried as hard as they could. They managed to knock the earth bender off and push Tahno back one zone. The Fire Ferrets won the first round.

Round Two: This time Bolin wouldn't let Tahno get him. He sent disc after disc at Tahno until he eventually caught him off guard and sent Tahno swimming.

The Wolf-Bat fire bender went after Sakiri again, and this time she wasn't so prepared. After Bolin knocked Tahno off, he came to Sakiri's rescue by jumping in front of her and fending off the fire bender. He pushed him back two zones.

In the meantime, the Wolf-Bat earth bender was taking illegal head shots at Ryu. A disc hit him straight in the cranium, literally knocking him out. The impact of the disc knocked him off the platform. Because Bolin had pushed the fire bender back a couple of zones, the Fire Ferrets won that round as well as the match.

* * *

"Eska, can you heal him?" Bolin asked her.

"I'm not a healer, but I've been taught how. I can try." She cloaked her hand in water and concentrated on the chi in his head, since that was obviously where the injury was. When she was finished she announced, "He'll be okay. He just needs to rest his head for about a week."

"Oh, thank you, Eska." Sakiri said while smiling. Her expression did not change Eska's mind about her one bit. "I'm going to help him home." She gathered their things after she changed out of her uniform.

"Do you need help?" Bolin asked.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to burden you."

"No, I'm happy to help," he turned to Eska, "I'll be home later, okay, sweetie?"

"Mm-hm." She nodded. Eska didn't like the idea of them together, but she knew Bolin would never cheat on her. He kissed her forehead, then she started walking out of the room.

"Thanks so much for helping. It means a lot."

The walls there must have been thin because Eska could hear their conversation continue after she closed the door.

"Well, I kind of _have_ to help a teammate, you know?"

"Yeah." There was silence for a couple of seconds. "So what are you doing this weekend?" Eska stopped walking. She thought about it and decided that she simply _had_ to hear the rest of that conversation. She walked closer to the door.

Bolin wasn't good at reading people. He could accidentally accept a date offer from her, and Eska was _not _about to let that happen.

"I don't know. Probably some training. And hanging out with Eska."

"Oh. Maybe we can go grab dinner on Saturday or something."

"Oh, um... I don't know about that."

"Why not?" Eska could tell she was disappointed.

"Well, Eska gets really jealous of girls around me, even if they're just friends."

"Friends?"

"Well, yeah." Bolin sounded confused.

Eska took a deep breath. Here it comes. Sakiri's going to try to make a move. "I thought we were best friends. At least." Eska let the breath out. _Whoosh. She's not blunt enough to do that, apparently._

"Okay, correction : She's jealous of girls, even if they're just friends _or best_ friends."

"That's better. But you shouldn't let her rule your life like that. I mean, you guys aren't _that_ serious are you?"

"I'd like to think we are. We live together, and I'm planning on marrying her in the future."

"Well, still. Just... remember the offer. I'll pay. I'm sure she'd be fine if you explained that we're best friends." The voices were getting closer and louder.

"Maybe." Eska heard the door knob jiggle, and she quickly hid in the room next to the one they were in. Good thing they walked in the opposite direction from her.

* * *

AN: Finally got another chapter out. Please, don't hurt me. I'm sorry it took so long.

Tell me what you think so far. **Your opinion is 100% valued!**


	5. Friendly' outing

"Maybe you could hire a hit man?" Korra suggested after Eska told her about Sakiri's conversation with Bolin the previous night. Eska invited Korra over while Bolin was training because she figured that this was something that needed to be dealt with. Korra was spread out, laying on the couch and Eska was sitting in a chair near her.

"No, no. I don't need her gone. I need her to fear me."

"You could... make-out with him in front of her to show that he's for sure taken."

"I don't know about that. That seems a little extreme."

"Well at least I'm coming up with suggestions." She sat up from her reclined position. "Have you talked to Bolin about it?"

"No. I did tell you I was eavesdropping on their conversation, correct?"

"Yeah, you did."

"Speaking of Bolin, he and I were wondering if you would like to join us for dinner tonight."

She thought for a few moments. "You know what? Yeah, I will go. Where are we going?"

"I don't know. Wherever it is, Bolin said it would be fun. And I have come to trust him when it comes to stuff like this. We are going when he comes back and takes a shower; so we have a few hours."

"I have some stuff I need to take care of, so I'll be back in two hours."

"Okay."

* * *

"Hey," Bolin said as he walked in, "did you get her to come?"

"Yes. What about your brother? Is he coming?"

"Yeah, after ten minutes of begging, he said he would meet us there."

"So what did you and Korra do today?"

"Uh, you know, girl things." Eska answered nonchalantly.

He narrowed his eyes. "Korra doesn't do 'girl things'. And neither do you," he narrowed them even more and Eska began to sweat. "What are you up to?"

"Uh..."

"You know you can tell me." He said sweetly while motioning to himself; accusation no longer in his tone. He grabbed hold of her hands and started running his thumb over her palms.

"Well, I guess I need to tell you. Your teammate, Sakiri..."

"...yeah..."

"She seems... a little too... attached to you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I accidentally overheard your conversation with her last night, and she asked you on a date. She likes you a little too much. And not in a friendly way."

"I don't think so. She said we were friends."

"Not to be rude, my turtleduck, but a girl could tell, and she does like you."

"Well, what am I supposed to do? I'm not good at this type of stuff. Last time something like this happened, I went to Mako and-" He stopped because he remembered that it was Eska and he could tell by the glare on her face that she knew it was her as well.

"Just don't spend more time with her than you need to, and I'll take care of the rest."

"Man, what would I do without you?" Eska blushed and before she could say anything Bolin kissed her.

"Surely, you would have perished already," Eska said jokingly. All this time around Bolin was starting to change her.

* * *

"Reservation name?" The hostess asked.

"No, but you might recognize me. Bolin: mover star, pro-bender, and hero of RepublicCity."

"We are very busy tonight, sir, but I will see if anything's available." She went to the back part of the restaurant.

Eska tightened her grip on Bolin's arm and leaned toward his ear. "You didn't get a reservation?" she whispered angrily.

"No." He looked at her, and quickly recovered after seeing her glare, "but they'll find something, I promise."

"We actually have a few small tables in the back. How many are dining with you?" the waitress said when she came back.

"Four."

"I can take you guys there right now, if you'll just follow me," she lead them to the back of the restaurant. The lighting was bad, and it was cold.

"I'll have someone come in a few minutes. Here are your menus."

Eska and Bolin purposely sat on the same side of the cramped booth, so that Mako and Korra were also forced to cram in the other side of the booth.

"So, Mako. How's work been? Caught a lot of people?" Bolin asked his brother.

"Actually its been really slow."

* * *

And slow was exactly how their dinner was. Uninteresting small talk was made, but it didn't get Korra and Mako talking to each other, and that meant Bolin and Eska's plan was a failure. It was until Bolin came up with a good back-up plan.

"How about we walk through the park?"

"I don't know, I'm getting kind of ti-" Korra began to say but was cut off.

"You're going." Eska glared and pointed at her.

"Okay, fine. I'll go." Korra replied holding up her hands in defense.

After walking around for a while, Bolin and Eska sat on a bench and cuddled.

"You guys can walk around. You don't have to stay here with us." Bolin said to Mako and Korra.

"Do you want to walk around?" Mako asked.

"Yeah." Korra replied, and when they were out of earshot added, "anything to get away from that."

"So, how have you been?"

"Oh, well bored, really. I'm getting ready to go to the Fire Nation Capital to see Zuko and Ursa. Then I'm going to travel around and solve problems I guess."

"Avatar duties, then."

"Yeah. Its really nice to talk with you again. I've missed you."

Mako stopped walking and faced her. "I've missed you, too." He leaned closer to her.

"Mako, not like that."

"Korra don't lie to me. I've missed you so much. You have to have missed me like that."

"No, I-"

"Korra, please. I'm sorry for what I did. Just, please..."

"Mako, I'm not upset with you."

"Then why?"

" 'Why' what?"

"Why can't we be together?"

"Mako, I'm not ready. You're not ready. We talked about this."

"That was months ago. I've learned from my mistakes. I know I can't get angry with you again. I'll never do anything to make you upset again. You mean too much to me. I love you, Korra."

"Mako..."

* * *

"Great plan." Eska said into Bolin's shoulder, still in the position they were when Mako and Korra had when they left only one minute ago.

"What can I say?"

"I just hope it works."

"Me too." Bolin said as he stroked her hair.

* * *

AN: I'M SORRY I DIDN'T WANT TO DO IT. (the cliffhanger i mean) Sorry this chapter took so long. I really had no idea how to write this. Major writer's block. I'm working on the next chapter right now so it shouldn't take that long. but no promises.

Also, I'm sorry about my terrible Makorra. I've never written them before, and I KNOW I wrote Mako really bad so please don't kill me.

Leave me a review, and tell me what you thought. If it sucks, I need to know. If you like it, I need to know. If you don't tell me, I'm not going to know if people are actually reading this and possibly liking it.

**SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW**


End file.
